


adventures of babysitting a werewolf

by Oliverslicity



Series: the Werewolves and the genius [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Felicity is fed up, Felicity should really learn russian, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He's kinda cute, Humor, Mentions of Sex, Mood Swings, Oliver is a werewolf, Parenthood, Protective Oliver, Protective William, Puberty, Teen Angst, Teen Wolf, Teenagers, They act really weird, William is a bby, bby wolf, dad oliver, eight years is a really long time, moody boys, moody teen, so is William, someone buy her a new couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverslicity/pseuds/Oliverslicity
Summary: Felicity has been babysitting William Queen since he was 5 when he got lost in QC and found Felicity’s cubicle, making her and Oliver best friends. Her boys have always been a bit strange, but as William enters puberty, things start to get just a bit stranger.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: the Werewolves and the genius [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972732
Comments: 31
Kudos: 139





	adventures of babysitting a werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagusLibera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusLibera/gifts).



> HIIIIIII! It is 🐺spooky szn🎃 and this is my spooky story! Kind of? Idk it has werewolves so...yeah. I've been on a bit of a hiatus but I am slowly but surely starting to write a bit more and hope to be posting more a bit soon!! I may even make this similar to the Nativerse and add to it if people like it.
> 
> This story also doubles as my sweet bby Abby's birthday fic. You are the smartest, funniest, coolest, scariest and best person I know. I love you bunches and hope you enjoy this fic of bby William because it's your ✨rights✨ 
> 
> love,  
> bibble
> 
> Anywho...I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Also italic text is either a flashback or them speaking Russian
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated but never necessary ❤️

A crinkling sound is what broke Felicity’s coding trance. Because she was in her office alone... Or so she thought, and there was crinkling. Looking around she saw no one and the floor was dark with all of her staff having gone home for the day. The crinkling sound happened again causing her heart to race knowing she wasn’t alone.

“Maybe it’s just a mouse Felicity, a mouse that found a snack... Definitely not a murderer or a ghost. Because why would a murderer or ghost be in QC?...” 

Great. Now she was being weird and rambling to herself. Pushing back from her desk to search for her bag to grab her phone, Felicity let’s out an ‘eep’ as she sees a little boy looking at her with wide eyes and his hand in her purse.

“Um...hi...” Felicity greets the little boy with an awkward smile and wave to not startle him because he’s probably lost if he’s under her desk without an adult, right?

He’s adorable. He has dark short wavy brown hair, bright blue eyes and a tiny nose. Looking at his grey hoodie she sees a visitor name tag.

“William?” She asks. William tilts his head, having yet to speak and nods with a small smile. 

“Are you lost?” She asks again.

“Nope, I smell daddy... But he’ll be mad because I got bored and smelt cookies and came here. Hey, do you have cookies? I smell cookies but I can’t find cookies, just wires... Wires, wires all the time in this bag...”

Felicity scrunches her nose, processing all the little boy just said rapidly. First, the smell thing... What was that about? Also, she did have a cookie, but again how did he smell that? And who was this kid's dad?

“I actually do have a cookie, are you allergic to anything?” Felicity asks William.

“Just wolfsbane and staying still is what daddy says, your cookies made with wolfsbane?” He asks, climbing from under the desk and handing her the bag.

“Nope, you a werewolf, William?” She asks with a small laugh, because honestly maybe this kid actually thought he was. Which was just ridiculous because werewolves were not real life.

“Not yet, maybe one day,” he says with all the seriousness in the world.

Felicity pulls out the cookie and hands it to him just as her door flies open. Looking up, Felicity finds her boss and CEO Oliver Queen is standing there looking startled, disheveled and worried.

But he looks more than that, he looks handsome, incredibly so. With hair that looks like he’s been running his hands through it, piercing blue eyes and stubble a bit past five o’clock, Oliver Queen looked like he stepped out of a GQ magazine of exhausted men.

He’s standing in the doorway looking between her and William as William munches on his cookie happily. But Oliver has yet to say anything as he looks back at her and gives her a small smile.

Then it clicks, looking between William and Oliver, she realizes, this is William Clayton-Queen... Oliver Queen’s one and only son. 

She’d yet to meet Oliver Queen because as she got promoted to head of Applied Sciences his son's mother passed from an illness, making him a full time single father that worked odd hours as his son transitioned and grieved. 

That of course meant his VP Walter Steele had stepped up and into the hiring process, board and budget meetings so Oliver could focus on his family. It also made sense as to why they were here at 6pm on a Friday, Oliver must’ve been doing some late night work. 

“Is someone going to say something?...” William says breaking the silence which springs them both into action.

“Felicity Smoak, hi... I’m Oliver Queen. I’ve heard a lot of great things about you. I’m sorry about him,” he nods towards William and gives the boy a stern look before adding, “William you know you aren’t supposed to run off.” 

“Well... Yes I know. But she had cookies and I like her smell and I’m pretty sure you’re trying to starve me Daddy, I had to eat something...”

They both laugh at the little boy's tiny ramble and insinuation that his father would try to starve him as William shoved the rest of the chocolate chip cookie into his mouth.

Looking at Oliver, Felicity stands up and goes to shake his hand. As his large hand wraps around her smaller one and their eyes meet, Felicity feels butterflies take over her stomach and a blush rise to her cheeks.

“Mr. Queen, hi... Don’t worry about him. He’s great and super adorable, but I mean of course he is, impeccable genetics and all... Although I think he thinks he’s a werewolf. And you didn’t come down here to the IT department to listen to me babble. Which will end in 3, 2, 1,” she takes a deep breath and gives him a small smile as his widens.

And if she thought Oliver Queen was handsome before, his smile made him devastatingly handsome and beautiful. It lit up a room. 

“Hm, a werewolf... Anyway, Mr. Queen was my father-“

“Yeah, but he’s you know... Dead and you’re not...”

“My moms dead!” William shouts making them both jump having forgotten he was there. They both look at William with startled and sad expressions.

“William, I’m sorry about your mom,” Felicity says, giving the little boy a sad smile.

William shrugs nonchalantly and says, “It’s okay, I have daddy and he’s the best daddy in the world, plus mommy said she wants me to live happy and remember happy.”

She looks at Oliver and he smiles at William, suddenly making her feel like she’s intruding on an intimate moment between father and son. Clearing her throat Felicity takes a step towards her desk as Oliver speaks.

“Please Felicity, call me Oliver. And thank you again for watching after this little cookie thief...William, let’s let Ms. Smoak get back to her work and get some dinner.”

William looks at her quickly and takes both her and Oliver by surprise as he launches himself at her, throwing his arms around her waist in a tight hug, burrowing his head in her stomach. Felicity puts her hands on the little boy's head and raises her eyebrows at Oliver as she hugs William back.

“Thank you for the cookie, Ms. Smoak. I like you, you’re nice and have a nice smell.”

Laughing she looks down at William and says, “I think we’re friends now so you can call me Felicity. And thank you, I like you too and your dad seems nice too.”

“Yeah he’s nice, living with him is a little different, it’s an adjustment period, but I should be fine,” William says pulling away and grabbing Oliver’s outstretched hand, making the adults laugh as Oliver looks down at his son and asks in an endearing tone.

“William where’d you hear that? Do you even know what that means?”

“I heard the crazy brain doctor tell you that after my last visit,” William shrugs.

“I told you not to call your therapist that, Will. You aren’t crazy and she’s a nice lady.”

“But aunt Thea says-“

“Yeah, well I’ll talk to her but for now, no listening to grown up conversations, no running off on me, no stealing from pretty women’s bags, and _keep the secrets_.” Oliver says the last part in, Russian? Taking Felicity by surprise. 

But William’s eyes get wide as he nods at his father's rules then waves for his father to come closer to him causing Oliver to lean down for William to whisper in his ear. 

Oliver steps back and smiles down at his son nodding. William turns to her with a smile that rivals his fathers and they both shuffle nervously making her tilt her head at the two, strange mysterious Queen boys that crashed into her office and took it by storm in just a small amount of time.

They were infectious and made her feel strangely happy even in the short time they’d been there. Smiling at them she waves her hand in a gesture for one of them to speak springing Oliver into action.

“Would you maybe, like to, I don’t know-“

“Gosh, daddy… ask her!” William says exasperatingly.

“Would you like to come to dinner with us?” Oliver blurts out. Making Felicity’s eyes bulge out in surprise.

“What? I- why?” She squeaks out.

Oliver smiles at her and answers, “I… William likes you and he doesn’t take to many people since his mom passed, not outside our immediate family and friends. And I like you... Well I think I could like you? I don’t know... There’s just something about you and my life is honestly crazy, probably too crazy to even consider, _you know_ , but friends? That’s something I could both do and use right now... If you would like that…” 

Felicity looks between them both in shock as Oliver shuffles back and forth on his feet and William bounces in anticipation. Her shock turns to wonder, because she feels what Oliver describes. There’s just something about them that feels oddly comfortable and right. 

She has a feeling the Queen boys and her would be right together in the long run, even if it isn’t right now. Turning towards her desk she powers down her computer and grabs her jacket.

“I’ll have dinner with you boys, but not rich people food. I need a mint chip shake and a Big Belly Burger like now.”

They both give her thousand watt smiles and nod enthusiastically in agreement. She somehow feels she could’ve told them she wanted to eat mud and they’d say yes just at her agreeing to go somewhere with them. Making her shake her head and smile as they make their way towards the elevators and William rambles away.

* * *

  
  


From that day forward Oliver and William became permanent fixtures in Felicity’s life, but she loves her strange Queen boys. And make no mistakes, they 're definitely strange.

Over the past eight years she’d learned a few things about Oliver and William. They had unbelievable senses of smell, were super moody, like one minute Oliver would be incredibly irritable and William grumpy then they’d be fine the next, a lot of sounds bothered them, they were very secretive and anxious at times, even with her who they’d told everything to, Oliver was strangely strong and they both had great eyesight, they’d see things for miles and Felicity had no idea how. 

The strangest thing though, is since William was four years old, Oliver would randomly ask her, Thea or Tommy to watch him for three days every month while he was missing in action. 

She has no idea why or where he goes but before he leaves he’d have this weird thing, speaking to William seriously in the corner in Russian, saying lord knows what to the boy before kissing them both on the forehead and leaving. 

Then he’d leave and William would either be incredibly grumpy or off the walls hyper. There was never an in between with the young boy.

She loves them though and they nearly spend all their free time together and lately things with Oliver had progressed past friendship. Which they always strayed away from as to not rock Williams’s foundation they had built for him as best friends. But they were in love and everyone including them knew it.

Now that William was older and had literally been hinting at them to ‘get lives’ outside of him because pre-teens are _great_ , her and Oliver had recently left the friendzone and entered a new relationship. They’d told each other they loved one another, gone on dates, made out, spoke about their futures together and had many domestic moments including William.

One thing that _hadn’t_ happened yet, they hadn’t had sex. And that wasn’t due to her lack of trying or hinting. She wasn’t the problem, Oliver was the problem. Which shocked her given his promiscuous past and the fact she’d known neither of them had actually had sex since a bit before they’d met eight years ago… Which was long enough by her standards. 

But every time they got close to having sex, Oliver hit the breaks saying he wants to go slow. As if eight years of celibacy, pining and basically co-parenting wasn’t slow enough. And Felicity is frustrated. 

Not only is she sexually frustrated, but emotionally because she knows that the same reason he’s refusing to have sex with her yet is why him and William are so strange and why he goes missing for three days every month. It was one giant mystery. One she had no clue how to solve, but she hates mysteries.

A knock at the door shakes Felicity out of her deep thoughts as she rushes to answer it. Opening the door she’s greeted with a grumpy looking William, who has his headphones on and his hoodie up and a handsome yet apologetic Oliver. 

Smiling at them both Felicity says hi and waves them in. Oliver nudges William causing him to grunt and glare at his father. Felicity has to hide her laugh because honestly, to be a brooding Queen with the hormones of a pre-teen. If there was ever any doubt about William being Oliver’s son this interaction certainly would’ve settled it.

Oliver tugs William’s headphone from his ear glaring back at his son.

“Dad! Come on, what’re you doing?!” William says agitatedly.

Rolling his eyes, Oliver points to Felicity and himself. “We did not raise you to be rude. You want to brood here all weekend? Fine, but at least say hi to your-” Oliver pauses with wide eyes and William actually smirks as Felicity’s eyes widen as well, they all know Oliver was about to refer to Felicity as William’s mother, and while she had no doubt that William wouldn’t be bothered having heard him make similar references where she was concerned, her and Oliver had yet to have that conversation, “...to Felicity, say hi to Felicity, don’t be rude.” 

William smirks looking between Oliver and Felicity and then walks over to Felicity and gathers her in a hug, whispering a hi and a sorry softly to her. William had grown significantly at the near age of thirteen. He was almost 5’7 officially clearing her in height, lanky with hazel eyes and a kind smile, his hair had darkened with age and he certainly wasn’t the little boy who had climbed under her desk eight years ago. The hug was warm, another Queen abnormality, they were always as hot as furnaces.

Pulling away they smiled at each other and William excused himself saying he was going to his room. Oliver calls William quickly before he is out of sight causing the young boy to turn around. 

“ _If you feel weird, even a little, leave. I’ll find you, but don’t endanger her, you won’t have control of your first time if you shift. Your wolf will be in control,”_ Oliver says in Russian.

“ _I keep telling you I’d never hurt her! Why don’t you trust that?”_ William answers back angrily.

“ _I do trust you William, but you have never shifted before, you don’t know what it’s like, especially so young. Please, just listen to me.”_

_“You control it, you shift on command. I can learn too! Plus how do we know I even will? Aunt Thea can’t, but you and Uncle Tommy can, for all we know I won’t even shift!”_ William’s chest was heaving causing Oliver to put his hands up. Looking back at Felicity he asks her to give them a moment causing her to go tidy William’s room.

Listening to see she was out of earshot but not willing to risk it Oliver continued in Russian. “ _You need to calm down. I have control because I’ve been shifting for years. It took time, William. And yes, we don’t know if you will shift or not, but we can’t risk you shifting and hurting Felicity. You’ve exhibited a lot of signs that you will lately. You want me to trust you, but you need to trust me. Are we clear?”_

_“I SAID I WON’T HURT HER! I LOVE FELICITY, SHE’S LIKE MY MOM AND I TOLD YOU YOU SHOULD TELL HER! SHE SHOULD KNOW! YOU CLAIM TO LOVE HER, TO WANT TO MARRY HER, BUT YOU DON’T KEEP IMPORTANT AND DANGEROUS SECRETS FROM THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE. AND IT’S MY SECRET TOO, SO IF YOU DON’T TELL HER I WILL!”_ William yells, his voice is venomous, breath ragged, as he steps into Oliver’s personal space looking up at him.

Oliver lets out a low growl and flashes his eyes. They glow a bright deep blue, looking down at his son saying: “ _William, that’s enough. I won’t have any more of it. If you feel stranger than you do now, you leave. Am I clear?”_

William deflates at the growl and flash of his father’s eyes taking a step back and controlling his breath he glares at Oliver. “Crystal.” 

As Felicity enters the room taking in the scene, she asks: “everything okay?”

“It’s perfect,” William grunts, stepping towards the direction of his room while glaring at Oliver. “I’m going to my room, love you Felicity, bye dad.” He kisses Felicity on her cheek as he walks past her and she looks at her boyfriend quizzically. 

Oliver shakes his head, pulling her to him and placing a soft kiss on her lips while calming his heart rate. 

“If this is what he’s like at twelve, what’s he going to be like at sixteen?” Oliver asks exasperatedly while looking down at her.

Felicity smiles up at him. “Hopefully less trouble than you.” Oliver’s chest shakes with laughter because she’s right, William was moody, but he got good grades, was the sweetest boy eighty five percent of the time, helped his friends and family and rarely got himself into trouble. 

Humming, Oliver leans down and captures Felicity’s lips in another kiss that’s deeper this time, causing her to moan into his mouth. With great self control, Oliver pulls away and takes a step back, causing Felicity to pout and Oliver to smirk. His smirk is really just for show though, because he feels on edge. He can smell that Felicity wants him and he can hear her heart racing, but he can’t risk it on a full moon, even if he does have control.

“I have to go, but if you need me-”

“Call Thea, and she’ll call you, yeah, I know the drill. Why is that the drill by the way, I’ve never asked before well... Because I wanted to give you your privacy and I still do, just now we’re doing this thing. And I love you Oliver, I do, I’m so in love with you. But I can tell you’re keeping a secret from me and I can tell it has to do with this and the fight with William. And if we’re going to continue this and have a future together, I don’t think there should be secrets,” Felicity says all this in one breath and looks at Oliver sheepishly. 

Taking a deep breath, Oliver steps towards her and looks at her deeply as he takes her hand in his. 

“You’re right...” he starts, “about everything, it is all connected and you should know, you should’ve known for a while now, I just never knew the right way to tell you or the right time and I didn’t want to scare you away. But I trust you, and I want us to have a future, just... Give me this weekend and I’ll tell you after it’s over, I promise.”

Looking at him in contemplation, Felicity nods in agreement and gives him a small smile before going on her tiptoes and giving him a quick kiss. 

“Fine, but after this weekend no more secrets and-” she stops herself from continuing and looks towards William’s room knowing he might be able to hear her she mouths the word ‘sex’ and then continues, “lots and lots of it, everywhere.” 

This causes Oliver to throw his head back and laugh, because she’s adorably sexy and he really does love her. Looking back at her he says, “I wondered how long it’d take you to mention that.”

“Eight years is a long time Oliver… Very very long.” She says while pecking his lips and he hums in agreement.

“You’re right, we have a lot of making up to do… But that’s after this weekend, for now I need to go…” He steps towards the door and turns back, giving her a wink and a smile as they exchange I love you’s and another kiss. 

Closing the door behind him she puts her back to the door as William walks into the kitchen of the loft. Looking at him she shakes her head. “You and your father are both so weird…”

William shrugs and gives her a smirk as he answers. “You aren’t so normal yourself, Ghost Fox Goddess.”

Felicity’s eyes widen and her mouth clamps shut as William laughs leaving back towards his room. Honestly, they’d both be the death of her.

* * *

Felicity startles awake at the sound of glass breaking towards the living room. Grabbing her phone and the bat she keeps near her closet, she slowly opens the door to her room, whispering out for William. His door is open and his bed is empty. Figuring it must’ve been him and he must’ve dropped something, she walks towards the kitchen and living room, calling out for William. 

Not receiving an answer or seeing him, Felicity panics and turns on the lights. The second she does, she freezes with fear. Standing near her kitchen, looking into her living room she finds it torn up. Literally. The couches are clawed out, feathers are all over the floor along with glass from a broken lamp and a broken coffee table. But that’s not what caused her fear. Her fear had everything to do with what was standing on her ruined couch. Standing on her ruined couch facing her was a wolf. 

An honest to god, real life _wolf_. It’s not a normal wolf though. It has dark brown fur and appears to be a normal wolf, but it’s eyes are glowing a bright hazel. It was a small wolf though, in retrospect anyway, kind of like a puppy wolf? Or a young wolf? A teen wolf maybe. Definitely not a grown wolf, he was about the size of a labrador that hadn’t quite grown to full size, so not a tiny puppy wolf, but not a grown one either. 

Felicity’s breath hitches as she takes the wolf in again and looks at its eyes. She knows those eyes. She’s cared for those eyes for eight years, wiped their tears, loved them. They’re William’s eyes. Felicity flashes back to the night she’d met him:

_“Just wolfsbane and staying still is what daddy says, your cookies made with wolfsbane?” He asks, climbing from under the desk and handing her the bag._

_“Nope, you a werewolf, William?” She asks with a small laugh, because honestly maybe this kid actually thought he was. Which was just ridiculous because werewolves were not real life._

_“Not yet, maybe one day,” he says with all the seriousness in the world._

And suddenly everything made sense. The heightened senses, the strength, the body temperatures, the mood swings, the disappearances… Looking out the window behind the young wolf and seeing the full moon. Connecting all the dots, Felicity huffs, “Of course you’re werewolves, I am so killing your father and he’s buying me a new couch.”

The wolf tilts his head curiously at her and huffs, but they’re both still. She assumes William hadn’t changed yet otherwise Oliver wouldn’t have left him, and because of that she doesn’t know if he’s dangerous. Her gut tells her he isn’t, she feels instinctively that William would know it was her even if he didn’t have control and that he wouldn’t actually hurt her. 

Lifting her hand in a peaceful gesture, she takes a small step forward, but William lets out a small growl making her freeze again. 

“William... It’s me, Felicity. I know you’re probably scared, but it’ll be okay,” she took another step forward and William took one back bumping into the arm of the couch with a whimper. Then Felicity realized that maybe he was worried for her. 

“William, you won’t hurt me, it’s okay…” With another step he whimpers again and Felicity stops and takes a step back. “Okay, I’ll stay here, you stay there… I need to call your aunt Thea to get your dad…”

He lets out a huff and sits, seeming to relax now that she’s stepped into the kitchen with the island in between them. She holds up her phone and snaps a picture of William. Wolf William? Nope, that’s weird, just William. 

Felicity sends the picture to Tommy, knowing he knows because he always goes with Oliver, and to Thea and Oliver with the caption: “someone has explaining to do and owes me new furniture.” Looking at the picture then back at William she smiles at him endearingly, in a way only a mother can and says, “you’re cute, so small. Like a little big puppy.” She holds her hands together in a small gesture and William growls then huffs at her, clearly not happy with the reference to his size, making her laugh again.

“It’s okay, you’re a baby wolf, I bet you’ll grow big and strong. I wonder what your dad looks like… He’s probably huge!” William huffs again and throws his head back before turning his back to her and laying on the couch facing away from her, effectively ignoring her.

A key turning in the door five minutes later both startles her and springs William into action as he jumps from the couch to the spot between her and the door and growls at Oliver who enters calmly looking at William as if this is an everyday occurrence. 

And again Felicity laughs, because of course it is. Oliver looks around her apartment and then at her seeming to check she’s okay and then lifts his brow in question. 

“You don’t give me that look mister! You’re the one who has to explain! He’s a wolf! I woke up to a ruined living room and a baby teen wolf!” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I should’ve left him with Thea, I had a feeling-”

“YOU SHOULD’VE TOLD ME, OLIVER!” She yells, finally letting the situation catch up with her and feeling the anger settle at him not telling her.

“I didn’t want to scare you and lose you…”

William huffs and lets out a tiny bark and Oliver rolls his eyes and says, “not necessary, William…”

“What is it? You understand him?” Felicity asks.

“Yes, I do. I’m a werewolf too. He’s taking the opportunity to tell me that he told me so, the argument we had early he said he wouldn’t hurt you if he shifted and that I should tell you. So, he’s saying I told you so.”

William huffs again and Felicity nods her head in agreement, “he’s right you should’ve, Oliver. I’m not afraid of you. I love you both, I love William like he’s my own son, but this is big and you should’ve told me.”

Oliver nods and looks down at his feet, they stand there in silence and Oliver goes to take a step forward towards her, but William growls, shocking him and Felicity.

“Why did you think he’d hurt me? He seems pretty intent on protecting me,” Felicity states as William takes a step backwards towards her. 

“The first shifters don’t typically have this much control or any actually. I’ve never seen anything like this, he’s responsive, tame and he knows who we are, his wolf and him seem to be working together rather than his wolf taking over...” 

“And that’s unusual?”

“Yes, very. I could only do it after shifting for five years. Only then could I control my shifts and not let my wolf control me. I used to have to go into the mountains until after the full moon,” Oliver explains.

“If you can control your shifts, why do you shift every month?” Felicity asks.

“Because even though I can control it, if I don’t shift for too long I feel uncomfortable and irritated and that’s more dangerous than just giving into it.”

Felicity nods, it makes sense, but it also makes sense why William might be in more control. “William is a genius, Oliver. He’s very smart... Maybe his wolf is too…”

Oliver thinks it over and nods. Going to take another step towards her causes William to bark again and now Oliver growls at him. Looking down at the young wolf, Oliver’s eyes flash bright blue at his son and William whimpers stepping back towards Felicity and putting his head on her leg.

“Hey cut it out! You’re scaring him!” She yells at Oliver and William huffs at him in agreement. 

Oliver rolls his eyes and says, “no, _he_ needs to cut it out. He knows I’m not going to hurt you and he needs to realize he’s not the Alpha. He’s a Beta and he needs to know his place.”

Oliver takes another step effectively making his way to her and cups her cheek in his hand looking down at her. Looking in her eyes he says, “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, and that you found out this way. I love you.”

Felicity nuzzles into his hand and turns her head to press a kiss to his palm while nodding. “I understand, you were scared, for you and for him. If I was a normal person I’d probably be more freaked out…”

“Why aren’t you?” Oliver asks in awe. Felicity shrugs and kisses him before pulling back and answering.

“Because I think a part of me has always known? Deep down. The signs were all there. I just love you and I trusted when you were ready eventually, that you would tell me… But also I knew you needed a push, which is why I said what I said tonight…”

“And you had every right to. Thank you for being so understanding.”

William had made his way back to his spot on the couch and was laying down staring at them. Oliver shakes his head and looks at him, “he’s so calm, it’s strange. Tommy and I were doing laps in the woods at his age, howling at the moon chasing animals and he’s just laying there.”

“Yeah, well something tells me William at this age is smarter than you and Tommy both were combined at even sixteen... Also Tommy too? Thea?”

“Yeah, you’re right. And yeah, and the Diggles from their parents. I get the gene from my Mother’s side but it’s always fifty-fifty if it's not from both parents. I got the gene but Thea didn’t. She still has some abilities though, strangely enough. That’s why I wasn’t sure he’d even shift. He has abilities, but so did Thea and she never did. Plus William’s mom had no werewolves in their lineage,” he explains still looking at William with curiosity. 

Felicity nods, leaning her head on his shoulder while asking, “do you need to take him to the woods? Are you uncomfortable?”

“It’s probably for the best, he may be tame now but I don’t want to risk that changing and yeah, I’m a little unhinged with the sudden shift back... I’m sorry about your living room.” He answers, kissing her forehead.

“It’s okay, it’s all replaceable, plus he’s kinda cute,” Felicity says with a small laugh. 

William huffs and barks making Oliver laugh and say, “what, you thought you’d be a grown wolf? I thought you were an all knowing Beta. You should’ve known you’d be small at first.” 

“He’s upset he’s small?” Felicity asks with amusement in her voice.

“Very, he thought he’d be like Tommy, Diggle and I, silly boy,” Oliver laughs causing William to growl. Oliver pulls away from their embrace and nods towards the balcony at William. “We’ll roof hop until we get close enough where no one will see us.”

“That doesn’t seem safe…” Felicity says gnawing at her lip.

“We’ll be okay.” Oliver assures her, “can you just go get me his backpack, he’ll need a change of clothes when he shifts back.” Felicity nods and goes to grab it, bringing it back, handing it over to him. She looks at him for permission to step towards William and he nods. 

Stepping in front of the small wolf who actually comes up to her waist, she holds out her hand which he licks and nuzzles. 

“Thank you for not eating my face off, William. I love you and I forgive you for the couch,” she says while petting him, making him purr and look up at her eyes glowing beautifully, as bright as the moon in a deep hazel.

“He says he loves you too, Ghost Fox Goddess?” Oliver translates in question, making her blush.

“It’s an inside joke… I’ll see you both Monday? I’m holding you to that promise, plus I have a lot more questions…” She gives him a poor wink and he laughs catching on to yet another request for sex and nods kissing her.

Watching them both step onto the balcony, she waves and locks it behind them, Oliver looks up at the moon and then back at her with eyes glowing blue making her breath catch as she falls in love a little more through his other eyes and whispers an ‘I love you’ that he mouths back through the glass before they disappear into the darkness.

Turning back and taking in her living room, Felicity huffs out a breath. “This is ridiculous, werewolves and wrecked living rooms, Thea owes me lunch and her date better have been worth it.” Walking back to her room she decides the mess is tomorrow's problem and sleep is tonight’s problem. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: oliverslicity


End file.
